nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Face World
Not needed Seriously, Face World? I don't really think this deserves an article, as the only similarity is everything has faces. Everything having faces is just an art style, and not really reason for having an article. I mean, we could say "Face World" is also where Knuckleheads, Canopy, Cave Chaos, and where most nitrome games take place, as "everything has a face". It is due to the only similarity being everything in the games has a face, and that most nitrome objects have faces, that I think it should be deleted. Also, a new user could begin adding content for every nitrome game, as most nitrome games have objects that "have faces". -- 20:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, this could be related to star background, in that the only difference between each game is that everything in the background has stars. Nitrome didn't really say that Snot Put and Hot Air came from the same place. I think the article looks a little vague for such a subject, and I do agree to its deletion. 20:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with RSK. Pages like Racing Empire, Star Background, or that one, are just speculation and not confirmed by nitrome. 21:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Darn. 21:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Like, really? Face World? I lol'd at the page. "Everything has a face" is very vague. The clouds has no face, the wall has no face, the nose has no face (lol, just think about that). Agree with deletion. 22:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree with Lilonow. Tigerlegs4011 00:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) In fact, i'll say we consider Star Background for deletion too, as I don't see what is stated in the article proven. SQhi•'''(talk) 01:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :The only reason I created the "Star background" page was due to its wide use since nitrome started up. That's the reason, and I don't see why it should be deleted. -- 02:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::NOBODY, I think star background should be deleted for the same reason you want to delete Face World. It's just an art style. I will take the details of my reasons for its deletion to star background's talk page, but the community does need to re-examine pages such as the Racing Empire and Star background and discuss their necessities. 05:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree to the deletion, or maybe a rename. Giant Tree Planet is similar to Face World, they both have 2 games in it. You should probaly rename it because not everything has a face. But I also found out Chick Flick takes place in the Hot Air world because of the hills. So I think we should delete it or rename it Hill world or something like that because it has alot of hills, -Axiy :::::Now I understand RSK. I never thought of that before. You can deleted "Star Background". -- 12:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree to be deleted.Face world? Rly? Faceworld must die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Of course,lots of nitrome character have faces! Why don't u post all notable things from all over 110 games? And not all characters have face...(like the wall,the spikes,the nose,the hill,the flower).Only the ballons,some enemies the keys and the stars have...Now I don't know if I have to agree the deletetion...Ahh! (lol) 12:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Mystery, your signature was broken, and I can't seem to make sense of why it is happening, as it works fine on other pages. I will replace it with for now. 19:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The content can stay I do think we can keep these content on the wiki though, since it describes trends that are of significant note. They are not worthy of being articles by themselves though. we should have a trends page which describe prevalent level design, artwork and music trends used by Nitrome instead. SQhi•'(talk) 02:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : A trends page? I would say that trends are best left as sections on the respective game page if an editor so desires to write about them. 04:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::A page for "Trends" (I find) is a good idea. -- 12:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::@ RSK, the issue here is that these are trends through Nitrome games, not such single games/series. ::::SQhi'•'''(talk) 15:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC)